Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?
"Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" is the third TV special produced for the ''Monster High'' cartoon series . The TV special ties into the ''Sweet 1600'' line. Description Draculaura is torn between two fangtastic boys in Monster High's newest TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" Plot Draculaura is daydreaming about her ideal Sweet 1600 party in the catacombs, which Cleo and Clawdeen agree to make happen. Frankie then explains that Draculaura's birthday was in a few days, and Clawd attempts to get Draculaura a gift, but ends up getting scolded by Clawdeen, which eventually leads to him asking C.A. Cupid for help, but it doesn't turn out well when he builds her a stepstool to reach things in her locker, which makes Draculaura think that Clawd thinks she's short, earning a whack on the head for Clawd from his sister, Clawdeen, and a rolled-up magazine. Draculaura soon reveals she used to date a boy named Valentine, but she had to move away from him. Toralei and her crew hears this, and she hatches a plan to get back at the ghouls for not inviting her to Draculaura's Sweet 1600th. Meanwhile, Ghoulia can't decide whether to take Slo Mo or Don of the Dead to Draculaura's party, and tries to find out who she should take with Gil and Lagoona's help, but she decides to do it scientifically. Clawdeen and Cleo try to find an old concert hall in the Catacombs, but nearly fall into the Pit Of Eternal Body Odor, but they are both saved by Operetta. They then ask her if they can set up Draculaura's party in the Catacombs, and Operetta approves. Toralei begins her plan by calling Valentine (while imitating Draculaura's voice), which causes him to transfer to Monster High. Ghoulia then finds Heath Burns is her perfect match, and Clawd decides to give Draculaura a box of the items that reminded her how she fell in love with him, but she finds out that Valentine transferred to Monster High, and starts spending time with him. Clawdeen, Frankie, Cleo and Abbey confront Draculaura about it, and Clawdeen admits that while Clawd obviously isn't perfect, he genuinely cares about Draculaura--Clawdeen and the other girls also point out that he will eventually found out about what's going on between her and Valentine. Clawdeen tells Draculaura that she can't have it both ways; she has to make a choice: either Clawd or Valentine. Draculaura soon realizes that while she has enjoyed spending time with Valentine, she really has moved on from him to Clawd, but after she confesses this to Valentine (who has been revealed to purposely break the hearts of the girls he originally dated, once they were totally in love with him, he would 'harvest their hearts'), he's forced to hypnotize Draculaura into loving him. The ghouls soon find out by sending Spectra to spy on Valentine, and find out that Toralei put him up to it, and on Draculaura's birthday, she'll be permanently under his control. The ghouls then turn to C.A. Cupid, who agrees to help them by shooting Draculaura with one of her arrows so she will fall in love with Clawd. However, Toralei foils her and she and Clawd end up falling in love with each other. Frankie and Abbey then go back up to Cupid's tower, where they try to find a way to break the spell so Clawd can show Draculaura the box. They are successful when they learn they can break the spell by smashing the bow, and they decide to do it at Draculaura's party, where everyone will be. Cleo and Clawdeen then make copies of the key to the concert hall to use as party invitations and give them out to many students, including Cupid, Clawd, Valentine, Draculaura, and Jackson because he will need to turn into Holt Hyde to be the DJ. On the night of the party, Frankie is about to smash the bow, but it's quickly stolen by Toralei, who begins to shoot random monsters, including Cleo and Gil. Clawdeen then hatches a plan to use herself as bait to distract Toralei while the others get the bow. Clawdeen is shot and falls in love with Herbert East, but Frankie removes her hand, which knocks the bow out of Toralei's grasp, Lagoona spills water on the floor, and Abbey freezes it which causes Toralei and her crew to slip and Toralei ends up dangling from the banner over the Pit Of Eternal Body Odor. The ghouls smash the bow, which frees everyone from the spell, Clawd then tries to show Draculaura the box but is pinned against the wall by Valentine's magic. However, Clawd still manages to convince Draculaura to look in the box which reminds her why she fell in love with Clawd and breaks free from Valentine's spell, she then confronts Valentine who is driven toward the edge of the Pit Of Eternal Body Odor, Toralei then falls on him and they fall into it together. As a result, Valentine's power is broken, and all the girls he harvested the hearts of get their hearts back. Valentine and Toralei are then tossed out of Draculaura's party by Cleo's Anubis bouncers. Draculaura and Clawd then share a kiss, Abbey helps C.A. Cupid with her radio show, Ghoulia, realizing that her computer was literally bugged, tries to tell Heath she's not compatible with him, is interrupted when he tells her that after Valentine fell into the pit, all the girls who were crazy about him moved on, so he breaks up with her. The movie ends with Clawd and Draculaura driving away from the school in Draculaura's new car, and splashing mud on Valentine and Toralei. Characters Notes References * The title is a play on the 1956 song titled Why Do Fools Fall in Love by Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers. * "Mummingitis" is a pun on the disease "meningitis". * The Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor is based off of The Bog of Eternal Stench from the 1986 Jim Henson film Labyrinth. * The Ghost of Christmas Past mentioned during Dead Languages is a character from the Charles Dickens Christmas story A Christmas Carol. * Valentine holding up the boombox is a reference to the 1989 film Say Anything.... Continuity * In the webisode "Party Planners", Draculaura celebrated her Sweet 1600 before she was dating Clawd; as with many Volume 1 details, this fact has now been overwritten. * "Ghouls Rule" will explain the exact circumstances of Draculaura's sudden departure from Europe. Milestones * C.A. Cupid, Kieran Valentine, and Venus McFlytrap make their cartoon debuts. That the green girl was Venus was not officially confirmed until a day later. * Valentine's mother is first heard speaking. * Kipling's model—not the character—debuts as a character in the 3D movie Draculaura remembers having gone to with Clawd. * This is the first TV special to be in CG or 3D. Errors * Even if mere fantasy, Clawdeen starts out in Draculaura's fantasy in her 'Basic' clothes in the background, then wears her Sweet 1600 clothes when she properly appears. * Howleen has darker fur when she first appears in Draculaura's fantasy. * How can Draculaura have a holiday created for her that is her own birthday, when she was born, and have a birthmark, when she was born then meaning it happened before she even met Valentine? * Valentine has a reflection when he holds the picture of Draculaura. One might think his special powers grant him one despite being a vampire, but he doesn't have one in the wing mirror of Hackington's car, meaning his earlier reflection is an error. * Why isn't Clawdeen hurt by the dog-whistle she uses on Clawd? * How much time passes between the party and the final scene? Toralei and Valentine walk away in defeat, which would suggest a two-hour-timeframe tops, but everyone wears their regular clothes again and Draculaura gets to drive, meaning she must've already passed her test. At the least, that'd make a day difference. * When Frankie's hand throws Cupid's bow and smashes on the floor, her shoes are basic instead of the Sweet 1600. * After Clawd gives Draculaura her stool and walks all pouty, Deuce is talking to Jackson and is not wearing his glasses. Jackson is not turned to stone after looking in his eyes. This is because the fact he was animated without his glasses was an error. Other * This TV special takes place in Volume 3 of the CGI TV specials, as it was before "Fright On!" which was the Volume 2 finale and took place in Volume 2 right before it ended. * The web games Scary-Sweet Memories and Driver's Dread! tie into this TV special. * On February 10, 2012, Swapit uploaded the special on their website for view by residents of the United Kingdom only. However, it was accidentally made available for view by everyone. For about two days, it was assumed that the upload was a leak, partially because Erin Fitzgerald thought it was too and urged everyone to wait for the official release."To my Fans with love...", Erin Fitzgerald on Facebook The true nature of the Swapit upload was revealed by the end of the 11th,"NEWS ON THE SWAPIT LINK", Erin Fitzgerald on Facebook around which time the upload was also made inaccessible to anyone outside of the UK. * As of this special, Deuce and Gil are voiced by Evan Smith. * The post-theme song scene in the classroom is reused for "From Fear to Eternity", the two exceptions being the characters sitting in the row being zoomed in on and the animation on Mr. Rotter. References Category:TV specials